


I'll See You In The Morning

by zeejayblue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I cried while writing this, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Sad, Sad Lance (Voltron), otp, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeejayblue/pseuds/zeejayblue
Summary: Keith always held Lance's hand whenever he fell asleep. Even in his last moments.





	I'll See You In The Morning

    Lance always held Keith’s hand until he fell asleep at night. Keith would usually dread going to sleep at night because of all the nightmares, so Lance came up with this solution; he’d hold his boyfriend’s hand until he fell asleep to assure he’d be perfectly fine.

    Keith soon depended on Lance to fall asleep, and just grabbed his hand whenever his eyelids grew heavy and sleep took him. Lance would just laugh and let it happen. He didn’t mind it, he actually thought it was the most adorable thing.

    Lance wasn’t sure why he was thinking of that particular habit of Keith’s in the middle of a mission, but it wouldn’t leave his mind. Maybe because Lance was looking for him?

    The current mission they were on was tricky; the Galra were everywhere on this planet and they couldn’t be stopped. Whatever they did in Voltron’s absence made them stronger; _much_ stronger.

    Lance spotted Keith in the distance and sighed in relief. Keith did the same once his boyfriend came into view. Lance quickly pulled the smaller boy into a warm embrace, feeling the weight lift off of his chest.

    “Thank God, I thought something happened to you,” Keith breathed, pulling away from the embrace to get a look at his boyfriend’s face. Lance smiled softly and took Keith’s hand, kissing it gently before dropping their connected hands to his side. Their brief romantic moment was broken when a loud slam was heard outside.

    “What was that?” Keith whispered, his fearful voice small. Lance straightened his back and peeked outside through a gap in the cave, squinting to see through the rock’s cracks. He saw a Galra commander outside with some drones. Without thinking, Lance yanked Keith by the hand and they ran outside the opposite direction.

    “Where are we going?” Keith shouted in alarm, looking behind him as the Galra noticed the pair running away.

    “Lance!” Keith cried as the Galra caught up. Lance scooped up Keith and sprinted off, carrying him bridal style. Keith was shaking in fear and Lance found another hiding spot. The Galra looked around for the pair, and shrugged before retreating the other direction.

    “Are you insane?!” Keith whisper-shouted once the Galra were out of earshot.

    “They found our hiding spot, we needed a new one,” Lance pointed out. Keith rolled his eyes and sat down, hugging his knees to his chest. Lance sat next to his boyfriend and sighed.

    Lance pulled up a holographic map on his wrist, jumping slightly when it came up in front of him. Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro were in the castle and sending a signal for Lance and Keith to find them. Lance huffed and stood up, dusting off his armor.

    “Where are we going? What’s happening?” Keith questioned, his voice quavering in fear. His body shook with his words as he stood up, stepping cautiously next to his boyfriend.

    “They’re waiting for us,” Lance sighed. Keith gulped and took a shaky breath.

    “But, the Galra are out there,” Keith fretted.

    “I know, but so is the rest of the team,” Lance pointed out gravelly. Keith sighed and took a deep breath or two, attempting to steady his nerves.

    “Is the coast clear?” Keith whispered, his heart thumping in his chest. Lance turned around and nodded before grabbing Keith’s wrist and walking out.

   The pair walked in silence, the only noise being Lance checking the map for the rest of the paladins every once in awhile.

    “Shit,” Lance cursed when he saw a group of Galra drones. Keith’s eyes darted around for them, and found them diagonally in front of them a ways away.

    Lance and Keith began to sprint in the direction of the castle, hoping for the best. The journey there was harder than they thought. There were rocks and narrow paths, and it slowed them down and gave the Galra a chance to catch up.

    Lance saw a tunnel ahead that led to another cave, and mentally cheered. Lance looked behind himself to Keith, who had his eyes wide in panic. Lance glanced to the cave and then back to Keith, who gulped and nodded.

    Lance turned his head back around and a shot rang out. He whipped his head around just in time to see Keith fall to the ground.

    “Keith!” Lance called, rushing to his boyfriend’s aid. From a quick glance he noticed it was bad; Keith was already bleeding heavily. The Galra were inching closer to them, and Lance scooped up his injured boyfriend and rushed off to the cave, where they were hidden from sight.

    “Are you okay?” Lance questioned, immediately feeling stupid for asking. Obviously Keith wasn’t okay; he was just shot.

    “Don’t answer that,” Lance mumbled quickly after, adjusting Keith so his head was in Lance’s lap. Lance was leaning against the cave wall, stroking his boyfriend’s hair.

    “It hurts,” Keith managed through gritted teeth, wincing and sighing. Lance sighed sympathetically.

    “I know, baby, I know,” Lance mumbled in reply, feeling tears form in his eyes.

    The only noise was the Galra fleet thundering past the cave from time to time, looking for them. Keith’s breathing was heavy and quick, and Lance tried his best to comfort him.

    After a while, Keith’s breathing slowed down and Lance checked the map, looking for the Galra fleet. They were nearby so Lance and Keith still couldn’t leave their cave.

    “Lance,” Keith’s weak voice croaked. Lance felt his eyes water at the sound.

    “Yeah, love?” Lance replied, his voice cracking slightly as he looked down at his boyfriend. Keith was pale, breathing slowly, and his limbs were drooping with exhaustion.

    “Hold my hand,” Keith breathed, blinking slowly.

    “Why?” Lance whispered, tears blurring his vision.

    “I’m falling asleep,” Keith responded with a sigh. Lance felt tears explode down his cheeks, and a sob bubbled in his throat.

    “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Lance assured with a sob, grabbing Keith’s hand. Keith weakly grabbed back, and then his hand went limp again.

    “Promise I won’t have nightmares?” Keith whispered, his eyelids staying closed longer each time he blinked.

    “I promise, baby,” Lance sobbed, kissing Keith’s hand. Keith’s face lit up with a small, weak smile, and then it faded.

    “Goodnight,” Keith whispered. Lance sobbed loudly and squeezed his eyes shut as tears exploded down his cheeks.

    “I love you,” Keith whispered before his eyes fluttered shut for the final time. Lance sobbed and sniffled.

    “I love you too,” Lance managed through tears. Lance then realized Keith was gone, and noticed his eyes were closed. Lance felt Keith’s neck for a pulse and began to cry harder when he didn’t feel one.

    Keith was dead.

    Gone.

    Lance held his boyfriend close, his body shaking with sobs. Lance couldn’t look at Keith, but he didn’t want to let go of his hand.

    The Galra fleet thundering outside reminded him that the rest of the team was waiting.

    Lance didn’t want to leave Keith. Lance didn’t want to let go of Keith’s hand. Lance didn’t want Keith to have nightmares.

    “Lance?” A voice called on the intercom. It was Shiro. Lance sobbed and bitterly threw his helmet across the cave, sobbing as it echoed. Lance looked down to Keith, who was still laying on his lap. Lance sobbed as he combed his fingers through Keith’s hair. Lance’s chest hurt when Keith didn’t lean into his touch like he always did.

    “I love you,” Lance whimpered helplessly to Keith, who didn’t reply. Lance sobbed on top of Keith, crying and screaming as the loss kicked in.

    Lance screamed until his throat hurt, not caring if the Galra found him. Lance cried and sobbed for his boyfriend, who physically was right in front of him, but felt so cold and far away.

    Lance began to lose his sanity and reality no longer felt real. Lance had moved Keith’s body right next to him, and Keith was laying down on his back.

    Lance’s stomach twisted whenever he looked at Keith. Lance kept waiting for him to wake up and grab his hand again, waiting for Keith to thank him for fending off the nightmares for another night. Lance kept waiting for Keith to open his eyes and plant a kiss on Lance’s cheek, waiting for Keith’s hug he always got when he woke up.

    But it never came.

    And he’d never get it again.

    Lance felt numb. All of his purpose and reason to live was gone. The life was sucked out of him. Lance felt so devastated as he felt Keith fade and wither away in his arms.

    Lance wondered if Keith heard him say “I love you”. Lance didn’t want Keith’s love to be unrequited, even before he died. Lance always said “I love you” just so Keith would know it, but Lance couldn’t help but wonder if, before he died, Keith knew it.

    Lance didn’t want to go back to the castle. Lance couldn’t leave Keith. Lance was still holding Keith’s hand tightly in his, not willing or ready to let go.

    Keith’s skin was a light shade of purple, and his lips were pale. Lance knew he was long gone, but he refused to accept it.

    Lance had been crying on and off for the past 30 minutes, crying and screaming in attempts to bring Keith back to him again. The loss kept kicking in harder, and it still didn’t feel real.

    Lance knew it would feel real when he went to bed that night, and had no hand to hold. The pain would be worse the next morning, when Keith’s smiling, tired face wasn’t there to greet him.

    Lance laid down next to Keith, feeling exhaustion kick in after screaming and crying so much. Lance was still holding his boyfriend’s hand, and he kissed it gently, feeling hot tears trail down his cheeks again.

    “Goodnight, love,” Lance whispered as he closed his eyes, the last of his tears squeezing out and dripping down his cheeks.

    “I’ll see you in the morning.”

    

**Author's Note:**

> i cried writing this holy shit  
> i found an otp prompt for this and i wanted to write klance but i didn't feel like crying,, but my friend convinced me too and now i have ruined myself  
> i apologize for making y'all cry i'll write a fluff oneshot to make it up to you i promise


End file.
